gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo
Shin Getter Robo vs Neo Getter Robo (真ゲッターロボ対ネオゲッターロボ?) is an anime OVA series based on the works of Go Nagai and Ken Ishikawa. It was released in four episodes on four DVDs from December 2000 to June 2001. Shin Getter Robo vs Neo Getter Robo draws heavily from Ken Ishikawa's manga Getter Robo Go. An anime adaptation of Getter Robo Go was made in 1991, but bore no relation to Ishikawa's manga aside from sharing the titular robot and pilots (who were very different in their personalities and backgrounds). Neo Getter Robo features much more faithful versions of Ishikawa's characters, but with a new plot and new Getter. story Neo Getter Robo is an alternate universe sequel to the original Getter Robo, in which the primary enemies were the Dinosaur Empire, the descendants of the few dinosaurs who survived extinction and hid deep below the Earth's surface, evolving into more humanoid forms (yeah, that makes sense). The prologue in the first episode shows a massive Dinosaur invasion of New York City. As Professor Saotome and Hayato rush to activate Shin Getter Robo, Musashi uses the original Getter to hold off the Dinosaurs. When it becomes clear that he cannot stop them under his own power, Musashi crushes the Getter Core, causing an explosion that wipes out almost all of the Dinosaurs, as well as all of Manhattan Island(just like Michael bays Armageddon). Responding to the international outcry, the Japanese government banned Getter Energy research and took over Saotome Laboratories, subsidizing it as a self-defense branch called NISAR(big gov folks. big gov). Five years later, the Dinosaurs begin to rise again and Hayato, now a member of NISAR, begins recruiting a new Getter team. characterz NISAR Gou Ichimonji - A 17-year-old orphan and the pilot of Neo Getter-1. He lost his family during the first Dinosaur invasion. He became an underground pit fighter to support himself. One day, a Dinosaur attacked him and he was saved by Hayato, who wanted him to join the Getter team. He's voiced by Takahiro Sakurai who was also Cloud Strife in Final Fantasy (aw gay!!), Maximo in Maximo: Ghost to Glory (that's better), Rockman X in Rockman X 8(that was sorta good), Griffith in the 2010s berserk(not as gay as cloud), Macchiatto in D.I.C.E. (anyone remember that??), Tentomon and his forms in Digimon, Shima Kurosawa in Eiken(that undoes all the gay of cloud. Eiken was HOT!!), Rohan Kishibe in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Kiyomaro Takamine in Zatch Bell(well... that had babes), Ignis in Yugioh! VRAINS and Bit Cloud in Zoids. Sho Tachibana - The pilot of Neo Getter-2. She has a highly analytical mind and tends to put more thought and strategy into her actions than her teammates. She is also a highly accomplished practitioner of kendo. Shes not connected to Mizuki Tachibana. she was voiced by Yuu Asakawa who was Elphie Elfman/Angel Bullet; Nailkaizer in Angel Blade (a f--kin p0rn0e!!), Chizuru Jyumonji in Arcade Gamer Fubuki, Sakaki in Azumanga Daioh (imagine overlaying her angel blade sound with azumanga daioh video) Mizuki Tachibana in gravion (I wrote that above thing b4 reading her list) Shiryū Chō'un in Ikki Tousen(man she plays a lotta babes), Rumi Kitazawa in immoral sisters(another p0rn0), Motoko Aoyama in love hina, Carrera in Viper GTS (yet another p0rn0) and kiyama Tsukishi in zatch bell. Gai Daidou - Gai is the pilot of Neo Getter-3. He tends to take most of the oddities of the Getter team in stride, trying to help Gou through them. He loves food, which is the reason for his portly figure. this lardo is played by Toshiharu Sakurai who was Furando in Abashiri Family, Katsu in Genocyber(a hining thing to have on your resume) bully in Hanappe Bazooka OVA, one of the Golden Cherry Boys in Iron Virgin Jun, Hanson in Nadia - The Secret of Blue Water, a minion in Violence Jack Harlem Bomber, and T-Bone in Yugioh GX. Hayato Jin - The former pilot of Getter-2 and current commander of NISAR's operations. Hayato is smart, savvy, and ruthless; he knows exactly how to handle the members of his team. An old wound prevents him from piloting. He is typically flanked by a pair of assistants, one of whom looks like an older Shou (with a gray streak in her hair) and a large, powerfully-built man. hes voiced by Naoya Uchida who was also Hayato Jin in Getter Robo Armageddon‏‎ and New getter robo, Soichiro Yagami in death note, Heinrich in Demon Prince Enma‏‎, Yuasa Tatsuya in Devil Lady, the Mantaro Chain In Devilman:The Birth‏‎, Captain Black Dino (eps 1-2); Golem in monster rancher, Madara Uchiha in Naruto Shippuden, Perkins in Mystery of the Necronomicon (a p0rn0), Doc Q in One Piece and Maitre' D in Yugioh GX (both by 4kids) Professor Shikishima - This creepy, odd-looking scientist has a large, bent screw sticking out of his head. He builds new weapons and technology for Neo Getter Robo, though their reliability is questionable. He was voiced by Jouji Yanami who was also Dr Umon and Emperor Vega in UFO Robo Grendizer and UFO Robot Grendizer vs. Great Mazinger‏‎, General Angoras‏‎ and Professor Gennosuke Yumi in Mazinger Z Vs. Devilman‏‎, Mazinger Z Vs. Dr. Hell, Mazinkaiser vs The Great General of Darkness‏‎, Mazinger Z vs. The Great General of Darkness‏‎, Mazinger Z, Mazinkaiser, and Great Mazinger, Grendizer, Getter Robo G, Great Mazinger: Monster of The Ocean Floor‏‎, Benkei in Great Mazinger vs. Getter Robo G: Clash in The Sky‏‎, Yamamori in Dororon Enma-kun‏‎, Pochi in Devilman TV and Takeshi Kisaragi in Cutey Honey. Getter Team Allies Jack King - Jack is the pilot of the US Super Robot, Texas Mack. He is proud, confident, and very patriotic, developing a friendly rivalry with Gou as they assist each other in different crises. Jack's Japanese is fairly poor, with strange emphasis, a heavy Texan accent, and a tendency to switch back to English mid-sentence. He is not Jack Atlas from Yugioh 5D's Mary King - Jack's younger sister, she pilots Texas Mack's Hat Machine. Mary tends to be more polite and speaks much better Japanese (though still with a heavy Texan accent and strange emphasis). She and Shou are good friends. Mary handles the more technical operations for Texas Mack, allowing Jack to focus on fighting. She is not the sister of Harry Champ (the man destined to be king) from zoids. Professor Saotome - The discoverer of Getter Energy and creator of Getter Robo. After the Japanese government took over the Getter project, he was confined to his laboratory, where he spends his days further examining his old designs and keeping watch over Shin Getter Robo. Ryoma Nagare - The former pilot of Getter-1 and a master martial artist. Unlike the main Getter anime continuity, Ryoma was captured by the Dinosaurs and horribly tortured, which left him with severe physical and mental scars during the battle of New York. He left the Getter project after Musashi's death, but returned to help Saotome when the Dinosaurs attempted to destroy Shin Getter Robo. He was voiced by Hideo Ishikawa who was also Ryoma in New Getter Robo, Jushiro Ukitake in Bleach, Hideki Ide in death note, Dino Ptera in Dinozaurs, Hachiyak in DBZ, Inshun Hōzōin in Ikki Tousen: Extravaganza Epoch, Itachi Uchiha in Naruto, Fullbody in One Piece, Adonis in New Cutey Honey OVA 1 (who is that?!), Seiji Hayami in Re: Cutey Honey, Ikki Tachibana / Brider #1; Ryo Asahina in Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer(wasn't that remade as a p0rn0??) and dreadlock in Tranformers Cybertron. Musashi Tomoe - The late pilot of Getter-3, Musashi only appears in the first five minutes of the series. Piloting the original Getter Robo by himself to buy time for the activation of Shin Getter Robo, he fights the Dinosaurs in New York City. Ultimately overwhelmed by the sheer number of enemies, Musashi sacrifices himself and the Getter by crushing its power core, releasing waves of Getter Energy that destroy most of the Dinosaurs - along with most of New York City. Musashi dies in practically all of his appearances in the Getter saga, which has earned him the nickname "Kenny". Go Nagai has joked that he enjoys devising new ways to kill Musashi in each series. Hes played by Shinpachi Tsuji who was also Musashi in Getter Robo Armageddon, Rungo Iron in Battle Arena Toshinden, Baihumon in Digimon season 3(the emo one), Principal in Gorillaman (what is that? all I know is Daisuke Gouri was in it), Kai Sagano's Father in Kizuna (a YAOI!!!), Eagle in MD Geist 2, Bason in Shaman King and Kosaka in Witch Hunter Robin. Michiru Saotome and Benkei Kuruma - Two characters from previous Getter sagas, they make cameo appearances in the ending of Neo Getter's final episode. Michiru is Professor Saotome's daughter, who aided the Getter team by piloting the ship Lady Command. Benkei appeared in Getter Robo G as a little league coach who was recruited to replace Musashi as the third Getter pilot. Dinosaur Empire Emperor Gore - The supreme leader of the Dinosaur Empire, Gol believes that humans wrongfully usurped the dinosaurs' place as the rulers of Earth when they were forced underground millions of years ago. He was almost completely destroyed when Musashi destroyed his Getter Core, but his minions spent the past five years rebuilding him as a cyborg with technology taken from an alien ship buried in Antarctica. he was voiced by the awesome Kenji Utsumi who was Raoh in Hokuto no ken, Kaioh in Hokuto no ken 2, the dragon in dragon ball/z/gt, Alexander Louis Armstrong in FMA, Ophisto Bazooka in Hanappe Bazooka, Emperor of Darkness in Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen, General Juuma‏‎ in Mazinger Z vs. The Great General of Darkness‏‎, Odin in Saint Seiya, Vega(m bison(dictator)) in Street Fighter II V and Geobaldi Outlanders (OAV) General Bat - The commander of the Dinosaur Empire's military forces. His most distinctive feature is the fact that his head is vaguely shaped like a bat (hence his name). Though he typically oversees military operations from a distance, he personally leads the attack on Saotome Labs in episode 3, hoping to destroy Shin Getter Robo. Advisor Gallery - The Dinosaur Empire's chief scientist, Gallery is in charge of the construction of the Mechasauruses. Much of his body consists of cybernetics, and he is the one who oversaw Emperor Gol's reconstruction. In episode 4 he pilots a Mechasaurus to battle the newly activated Shin Getter Robo. Neon - A loyal soldier in the Dinosaur Empire's military. He appears in episode 3, piloting a stolen Prototype Getter. Category:Anime Category:OVA Category:Mecha Category:Action